1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a measuring mount for microwave components.
2. Description of Related Art
The measurement of microwave properties of microwave components requires an apparatus that allows precise measurements to be obtained even at high frequencies.
Particularly for measuring the series characteristics of microwave semiconductors requires apparatus which can precisely measure the microwave properties.
Apparatus for the precise measurement of the microwave properties is required because of the switch of microwave semiconductor housings to formats which are equipped with automatic units particularly SMD formats, for example, with shortened terminal bands or completely without terminal bands such as directly contactable microwave housings.
A measuring mount for measuring the microwave properties of microwave components having various housing formats must satisfy both the precision demands as well as the production demands.
Known measuring mounts in microstrip line technology have the disadvantage of parasitic effects which considerably influences the measuring precision. There are no known measuring mounts for evaluating microwave components which have shortened terminal bands.
Reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,656, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,860, German Gebrauchsmuster No. 88 10 268.8 and the publication entitled "Proceedings of the Fifteenth European Microwave Conference" in Paris, Sept. 9-13, 1985 entitled "A Coaxial Test Fixture For Microwave Transistor Characterization".